Lollipops
by XbuttonsX
Summary: L liked his sweets - everyone knew that. But does everyone know that Light likes his sweets too? Well, he really doesn't. But today, he'll make an exception. LxLight R&R Flames welcome.


**A/N: I feel dirty. Second blowjob story this week. This came from watching the live-action Death Note movie. It was amazing, despite the fact that I needed to pee the entire time. XD But, yes. I thought of this at the very end with L and his chip. He looked like he was seducing Light, so that's what I did. Except with a lollipop. Don't ask how Matsuda comes into this. He just does. Just be glad I didn't end up writing another friggin threesum. That would have been awkward. XD**

**I don't own Death Note. But after twenty-some stories, wouldn't you get that already?**

**BoyxBoy! XD Blowjob and silly, silly Matsuda. But you must lurve Matsuda.**

In, out, in, out. Mesmerizing rhythm. Light could only stare at the ebony-haired detective across from him who was gazing down at his lap top's plasma screen, going over a lost case as he bided his time for another Kira clue. L was always seen with some sort of candy stuck in his mouth and today was no different. A lollipop stick was visible between his long, nimble fingers as he twisted it or took it from his mouth entirely. He would dart his pink tongue out and lick at the green Lolli, unaware of what he was doing to the brunette. Thoughts raced through Light's mind and he felt a heat rise in his groin that he was not at all used to. What was this? He had heard of this feeling before but never had he felt it for himself. He shut his eyes and suppressed a groan which turned into a twitch of annoyance at the older man still licking away at his Lolli.

The brunette stood, stepping up to L, making the older detective look up with a mild questioning look at his visitor. Light put his hands on L's curled-up knees and spread them apart, gaining a confused look from the man. Darting out his hand, Light snatched away the sucker and placed it in his own mouth before removing it again and pressing his lips to L's in a bruising kiss, noticing how sweet the older detective tasted - like his mouth had been dipped in pure sugar. L stared in even wider-eyed amazement, blinking a couple times when the brunette broke away, hands still on his knees. Replacing the sucker to his own mouth, Light smirked at the man that was slightly below him.

"If you want to suck something so bad, why not do me a favour and get rid of the problem you caused?"

The two men were equally shocked at what had just come from the brunette's mouth. L's eyes traveled to the tent in Light's pants and his face almost broke with the effort of suppressing a snide smirk. Eyes a devilish squint and his tongue darting in and out of his mouth like a snake, L slowly raised a hand, rubbing it against Light's thigh in its journey up to the zipper of the younger man's jeans.

Light was in a state of shock. He didn't know where the outburst had come from and especially didn't think that the world-famous detective would actually accept. The only thing that could stop the moan that wanted to break from his throat was biting down on the Lolli and Light winced at the slightly sour taste to it. How he revolted sweets.

L twisted his fingers and ever-so-slowly tugged at the zipper, smirking all the while at the sensation he knew he was causing. He lowered the rim of the denim to expose dark silk boxers. Another slight tug and Light was exposed in front of his eyes. L wrapped the hand that had been undressing Light around to the small of the younger man's back, dragging him slightly closer so he could reach what was awaiting him with his legs being pressed away from him as they were -which was rather painful. A smirk laid on his lips as his sugar-coated tongue slipped out between his sugar-coated lips to lick at the not-so-sugar-coated lollipop that was in front of him.

In, out, in, out. Light was shocked at the feel and expertise of the elder detective and was mildly glad that his father and the rest of the Task Force were away in another part of the large building. He bit back another moan as L picked up pace, making him unwillingly buck his hips with the feel of it. L hummed as he went, sending the vibrations up through the younger man's body. Again, Light was amazed that the detective was such a professional. The brunette had never thought of L to be someone who could give such pleasures – it just didn't fit his persona. He had never quite had something like this. Sure, he had had blowjobs before, but never were they as truly amazing as this.

The moan was able to escape his lips through the sucker this time as he felt L dig his nails into his back, where the man's hand still resided, pushing Light forward in time to each of the older man's bobs. Light felt like he was going to explode as he let out a small whimper of a moan. He felt L laugh while he was down his throat and he felt his cheeks glaze over. _Too much emotion _Light thought through his bleared state of mind. _Aww, fuck it._

"L-L!" Light ground out, feeling himself exploding within.

"L! L! Where are you?!"

Matsuda crashed through the door to the room, panting slightly. He gazed up when he heard Light's moan and stared, wide-eyed at the scene he had stumbled across. Light, with his member full in L's mouth, panting, moaning, and about ready to burst with his eyes shut firmly, his hands pressing the older detective's legs wide, a lollipop in his mouth. L, a smile on his penetrated, sugary lips, his hand roaming Light's back, a small hum coming from his throat.

Another moan, louder this time, signalled Light's release and the brunette sighed, collapsing on the older detective. L eagerly swallowed the liquid from the younger man, licking at his lips to catch any that may not have gotten into his mouth. He wrapped his arms around the panting man that lay on top of him, snaking a hand up and pulling the Lolli back from the brunette. A smile crossed his lips as he noticed Matsuda standing there, eyes still the size of diner plates.

"Yes, Matsuda?"

Matsuda spluttered for a second before shaking his head to clear it. "They have some new evidence that they would like you to see ... sir."

The ebony haired man pushed Light from him, causing the younger man to crash to the ground with a slight protest that barely escaped his lips. L looked back at the heap he had left once he made it to Matsuda's side, a smile played on his lips.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime."

With that, L turned and walked from the room, leaving Light behind to pick himself up off the floor. He wouldn't say so, be he was glad he had worn baggy jeans to hide himself in. It would be rather … awkward to sit in a room of older men with a tent exposing your intentions with the youngest of the lot.

--

End

--

**So? How did I do? Drop me a line, kay? And no, before you have time to ask, I don't even know the time-frame for this or why L and Light would do something like that. I just wanted it. Okay? Okay. Review, kay? I'll lurve you and get back to you!**


End file.
